A Gift of Moonbeams
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Sequel to An Old Friend's Council  Sokka and Toph are settling into life as a married couple. Then, something wonderful happens. SokkaToph Shippers Rejoyce!


**A GIFT OF MOONBEAMS**

An Avatar: The Last Airbender story, by Stephen R. Sobotka

**DISCLAIMER** : _This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the animated series "Avatar: TLA", by Nickelodeon Studios. All characters that appear within, with the exception of ones I created are the property of said licenses, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same._

_This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law. This story was produced to entertain fans of the original series, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : _This is a follow up story to "An Old Friend's Council", and as such was partially inspired by a pair of sketches done by my friend, Christi Hayden (aka MommySpike). It follows the logical progression of the pairing I established in that first story, so I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_I hope everyone enjoys this story! -- SRS  
.  
.  
_

OoO

.  
.

_ The Village of Jiayang, Earth Kingdom... _

.  
.  
"Just remember, we do not need to eat what you catch out there tonight!"

Looking up from where he was stowing his ocean-fishing gear, Sokka rolled his eyes and rose from the bottom of his fishing skiff. "Ah, now why spoil my fun before I've even cast off?" he said, turning to face his wife on the small wooden jetty at the foot of the stone walkway the lead down from the place they called home.

"Two reasons; we just got enough food to see us through the week, and two I've had my fill of fish for a quite a while, thank you."

Climbing out of the fishing skiff to stand on the jetty, Sokka said with a mock-whine, "But I thought you _liked_ my roasted fish, Toph?"

Crossing her arms, the blind woman simply snorted. "I'd be happier if we had a change in our nightly meal selection for a few days." Dressed in a simple-yet-stylish, sleeveless green dress with a high collar and ankle-length hem, the young woman tilted her head up to face Sokka; her pale eyes staring straight ahead from underneath her short bangs. "You may have grown up eating fish all the time, but honestly-."

"Well," he said, running his hand through the long 'wolf's tail' tied at the back of his head, "if it will make you happy, then I guess I should stay at home and you can cook tonight then?" Sokka planted his hands on his waist, looking down at Toph with a half-smile. "I mean, if you're that tired of eating fish-."

"Oh, and have you grumble about not being out on the ocean all night?" Toph shook her head, before she reached up to give him an affectionate slap. "Sokka, you have to get out on the water," she said, stepping in closer to slip her arms around him in a hug. "We both know you need these little trips now and again . . . or else-."

"Or else I turn into a total sour-faced hog monkey, hm?" Chuckling, the young warrior wrapped his arms around Toph to return her embrace.

"More or less," Toph said, resting her cheek against his chest. "Sokka, go and have your fun . . . I know I can't totally take you out of your element. It's part of why we live here in Jiayang."

Sokka nodded, looking briefly towards the gentle slope from the jetty, leading back up towards their small -- by Gaoling standards -- provincial seaside home. "Well, I know you'd have accepted us living anywhere, except for your parent's city," he said with a smile. "I just never expected your them to offer this place to us."

Toph said, "Well, knowing my parents, it's no big surprise, really." The entire home and land had been a gift from her wealthy parents, the home had been one of the few owned by the Bei Fong family. When both her father and mother learned of her impending wedding plans, it was only by compromise that they accepted it as their future home rather than see their only daughter move to any other place in the world.

"Now," the blind woman said with resolve as she stepped back from her husband. "No more stalling. Get out on that ocean and don't come home until your all fished out, you hear me?"

"Yes, dear," Sokka said, leaning down to give her a brief, loving kiss before he slipped back down into the boat. "If I'm lucky, I'll be back just after sundown," he added, untying the ropes holding the sturdy fishing craft in place against the jetty.

"You'd better. Don't make me send for Aang and Appa to come get you!"

With a laugh, Sokka reached for the lines attached to the boat's mainsail and hauled the square of treated cloth up into place. "I promise! See you soon!"  
.  
.

oOoOo

.  
.  
The sea had been generous to the young Water Tribe warrior. The waves rolled against the sides of the boat gently, and the wind had been fair to the point it had carried Sokka swiftly out into the heart of the nearby fishing grounds.

Rocking slowly on the swells, he had little trouble keeping the craft in sight of land while he let out several baited lines to try his luck. With the salt-smell and the cool air, along with the slowly setting sun against his skin, Sokka felt at peace with himself and the world. This was his element -- the ocean, the sky and a good craft under his feet.

Resting on a low, plank bench near the tiller, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Mm, now, what more can any true warrior ask for?" he said out loud, smiling at the sight before him. "Calm water . . . no troubles . . . good food. Speaking of which-!" He shifted, reaching under the bench to remove a cloth bundle and a water sling; his rations for this outing, consisting of bread, some fruit and a slab of dried meat.

"Ah, now this just makes the whole thing much better!" Before he could tuck into his small feast, he heard the tell-tale sound of one of his lines being jerked on. "Oh! Got something!" Rising, he moved towards the line and began the struggle to land what was the first fish of the early evening to have snagged itself on the hook.

As the time passed under the setting sun, Sokka had several chances to test his mettle against the fish who were unlucky enough to try to take his bait. In between these brief tussles, he sated himself on the food and water he'd brought, while taking time to keep the boat more or less parallel with the contours of the land; now becoming cloaked in the shadows of the oncoming night.

After many hours had passed well into dusk, Sokka pulled in all of his lines -- save for one he left to trail in the wake of his boat -- and turned the point of the bow back towards land.

Resting back on the bench, with one hand on the tiller, Sokka smiled in self-satisfaction. "Well . . . not a bad day, actually," he murmured, patting his stomach. "If we'd really needed them, those four fish would've . . . _yawn_ . . . would've fed Toph and me for a couple of weeks." Leaning back, he stretched his legs out and sighed. "Yeah . . . it was a . . . _yawn_ . . . a good day."

Even though he knew he should force himself to stay awake, Sokka couldn't help himself. The gentle motion of the boat on the waves, along with the ebbing heat leaving the evening air worked its drowsy magic on the young man. Before long, his eyelids became too heavy to keep open . . . .  
,  
.

OoO

.  
.  
_. . . Sokka . . . _

Grumbling a bit, Sokka turned his head and let his cheek rest on the wooden gunwale.

_. . . Sokka. Wake up, my brave friend._

"Mmm, no . . . just a while longer, 'kay?" Sokka mumbled.

"Sokka, you have to wake up, now."

Piercing through the haze of sleep, the voice Sokka heard suddenly triggered his conscious mind, and filling it with recognition: _No! It can't be!_

Jerking his head upright, Sokka's eyes flew open . . . and at once he had to close them against the brilliant radiance filling them. Holding his hand up to shield himself from the white light, he breathed in shock before softly saying, "Yue . . . ?" Gradually, his eyes adjusted and he could see through the light; the slim, lovely vision that was the spirit namesake of his one-time love. "It . . . it is _you_, isn't it?"

Floating before the now limp sail of his boat, the regal figure dressed in flowing white robes of the former princess of the Northern Water Tribe nodded gracefully and smiled, holding out her hands in a calming gesture. "It is, my young warrior."

Slowly sitting up, Sokka couldn't suppress the awe in his expression, nor the small pang of regret that welled up in his heart as he beheld the personification of the Moon Spirit. "Yue, I . . . I never thought, I . . . I would ever-."

"I know, Sokka," the white-haired spirit said. "I would not have come, except that I wanted to see you, and congratulate you on your marriage."

At that, Sokka blushed. "Yue, you see . . . I never meant to-." he said, shaking himself as he blurted out, "I never meant to fail you, or ever stop loving you. You have to believe me on that, I swear!"

With a smile, Yue floated down until she was hovering just in front of the stricken young man. "Sokka, I know you would never fail to protect me, and I understand your feelings . . . though, you and I both knew, when I had to save the Moon Spirit from dying, that we would never be able to be together." She saw the crestfallen look fill his face, and she added, "I always knew that you would find someone . . . and, for that, I am very happy for you and for the young woman you have married."

Sokka looked up at the spirit, and sighed. "Toph . . . well, she does make me happy," he admitted. "I just never wanted to betray-."

"Peace, Sokka . . . you will always have my love, and it's for that reason why I'm here."

That made Sokka shake himself and listen. "Oh?"

Yue nodded. "Because Toph has been so good for you, I wish to present the two of you, a gift."

"A gift?" Sokka cocked his head. "Yue . . . you don't have to give me or Toph anything," he said simply. "Just knowing now, that you weren't angry with me for not saving you . . . well, that's more than enough of a gift for me."

With a gentle laugh, Yue said, "Still, my gift is more for you and Toph, than just you alone." She looked upwards, drawing Sokka's gaze with her. "Look. Tonight is the first night of a new moonrise; the night where the moon has the most power and influence in the physical world."

Sokka nodded. "True. All Waterbenders depend on such . . . ." He looked at Yue. "Why tell me this?"

"Because, tonight is the night I can best offer my gift," Yue said. "Provided that you do your part, too."

"What do I have to do?"

Her smile growing warmer, Yue said, "Tonight, you must go to your wife, and endeavor to make a child together."

Sokka blinked, his jaw dropping a bit as he stared at the Moon Spirit. "What!?" He shook his head several times. "Y-you . . . you want me to-."

"Yes, Sokka . . . but when you do, you must remember to leave all of your bedroom windows open," Yue explained. "This way, I can let my power help you, with the task at hand. It will be my gift to you both, to aid you in creating your first child."

Collecting himself, Sokka took a deep breath. "But, I . . . are we, I mean, are Toph and I even ready for . . . having, a, child?" As the notion sank into his head, Sokka slowly felt the initial panic leave him.

"My dear friend, you are more than prepared to become a father," Yue offered with calm conviction. "You are strong, and caring and funny . . . and you love without restraint. It's part of the reason why I felt as I did when we first met."

Sokka blushed briefly, before he looked down at his hands. "Well . . . I . . . I was just being, myself," he said softly. Before he could move or say anything more, he watched as Yue's ethereal hands slipped through his fingers to grip his own.

"You are a wonderful man, my brave Sokka," she said. "You will make a good father, just as you have been a good husband." With a final squeeze, Yue released his hands and floated backwards, until she was once more hovering before the mainsail as her light began to intensify. "Remember my words, Sokka."

Sokka nodded, closing his eyes against the growing radiance. "I will."

"Go to your wife . . . be ready for my gift to you both . . . ."

Sokka nodded, feeling as if the warmth of her light would rival the sun. "Yue? Thank you . . . well, for loving me."

There was a sigh, as if the wind had carried her presence to wash over him. _Go, and help me give my gift to you both . . . ._

**BUMP!**

Startled awake, Sokka slipped off the bench and landed on his tailbone, wincing with a sharp bark of pain as he reached out to grab onto the side of his boat. "Ow! Hey! What the-?!" Shaking his head, Sokka looked about and spied that he'd run aground on a beachhead; his boat now stranded in the shallow water, with waves now rocking the boat as it rested on the sands by its keel.

"Oh, swell! Great, you dummy . . . fall asleep and this is what happens," Sokka told himself. "No telling where I drifted off to! Oh, Toph is gonna let me hear about this when I get home." Standing up, he started to move towards the bow -- intending to leap out to shove the boat back out to sea -- when a glint of light caught his attention, off to the left corner of his eye. Turning to face in that direction, he was surprised to see that he wasn't too far off from the jetty and his home; now rising beneath the pale glow of the full moon overhead.

With a wan smile, he said, "Well . . . I guess what they say about luck . . . is, true." He let his words trail off, his eyes rising to gaze at the round circle of the moon, as he felt something ticking in the back of his mind. "The moon . . . I . . . I should get home," he said softly, before looking down at the beached boat briefly. "Well, I can always come back and get you off the beach in the morning." He carefully made his way forward, reaching down for a tie-stake and anchor rope as he did.  
.  
.

OoO

.  
.  
After securing the boat and making his way up the beach towards the stone pathway that lead to his home, Sokka was one tired man. Still, he made his way to the dining area as the whiff of warm food caught the attention of his now-grumbling belly, pausing at the entrance when he saw a small setting of plates and bowls set on the low table.

Standing off to the side, a young girl dressed in a servant's dress and smock looked up and smiled as Sokka stood there. "Ah, my Lord . . . you are finally home!"

"Yeah, finally," Sokka said, nodding to the maid as he puffed out his cheeks with a sigh. Looking closely at the dishes on the table, he asked, "Toph had you hold dinner for me, Xia?"

Nodding, Xia quickly scampered across the room, ducking inside a doorway briefly to come back with a tray with a steaming tea set and a small bottle perched on it. "Yes, my Lord, Lady Toph knew you would be back by sundown, so she had Cook some for you." The dark-haired girl was all smiles and courtesy as she knelt to put the contents of the tray on the table. "Please come and sit, my Lord? It was just such a lovely meal tonight."

Feeling his middle rumble -- a bit loudly now -- Sokka nodded and moved to take a seat at the table. "Remind me to thank Cook come morning," he said gratefully. "I . . . plan to thank my wife, later, of course."

Pouring him a cup of fragrant tea, Xia nodded with a hint of blush in her cheeks. "Yes, Lord."

Reaching for the cover of the nearest dish, Sokka smiled and sniffed appreciatively at the aromas seeping up with the steam. "Mm, you know . . . I think I can take care of things from here on out. It's late and you really should be in bed, Xia."

Xia looked at him with a question in her eyes. "My Lord-."

"No argument, young lady," Sokka said firmly, though warmly as he picked up a pair of chopsticks. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so don't fret about the cleaning up afterwards, okay?"

With a bow, the young maid said, "Yes, Lord! It will be as you say." Standing, she bowed briefly before turning to head for the doorway. Pausing at the side, she turned back and said, "Good night, my Lord. Eat well, and sleep well!" With a smile, she was through the doorway and gone.

With a chuckle, Sokka shook his head. "I wonder if I'll ever really get used to this?" Looking down at the warm food with a new spike of renewed appetite, the young warrior grinned and murmured, "Ahh, I guess learning is half the fun! Mmmm . . . _meat_ dumplings!"  
.  
.

oOoOo

.  
.  
Not long after finishing the meal left for him, Sokka took a short pause to bathe and change into some of the night clothes Toph had purchased for him; a long pair of silk trousers, dyed the deep, dark-blue of his home tribe. After dressing, he moved from the bathing room to the bedroom that faced the long view of the ocean; a vista that had endeared him to his new home from the first night there.

Stepping onto the soft rug-covered floor, Sokka was drying his long hair and unaware of where he was moving to-.

"Watch out for the bed."

Pausing, Sokka pulled the town from around his head, glancing down at Toph's words in time to see his shins coming within a handspan of the side of their bed. "Oops," he said. "Thank you."

From where she was sitting on a padded, wooden bench near one of the round windows, with one bare foot on the stone floor, Toph smiled, never once turning her head away from the cool breeze flowing in from the night. "Aren't I always 'looking' out for you?" Wearing a set of night clothes -- a sleeveless top and long, wide-legged pants made of pale-cream silk -- the young woman leaned against the wall and sighed. "How was your time out on the ocean?"

With a shrug, Sokka said, "It was . . . peaceful. Didn't do too badly . . . but, I did listen to you, so nothing for Cook to add to the kitchen stores tonight." He tossed the damp towel onto a nearby stool, before he turned to sit down on one side of the mattress. "Did you miss me?" he asked with a touch of fond-teasing in his tone.

"Mm, you know I did," Toph replied. "Did you miss me?"

"Wasn't a moment where I didn't think about you," Sokka said. He sighed, watching Toph in silence for several moments. The young woman had her hair undone from its usual array of ornaments and hair sticks, letting it flow down in long, dark waves down to where it nearly touched the floor.

"Are you thinking now?"

"Yeah . . . thinking that you should come to bed," Sokka replied.

Toph turned her face towards him, her lips twisted in that familiar smile of hers. "I'd love to but, this breeze feels good!" She stretched her arms, sighing expansively. "I don't want to move."

Sokka chuckled, before he said, "Why don't we open up all the windows then? That should let the cool air in all around us, while we sleep."

"Not a bad idea," Toph said, slipping down to rise on bare feet and pad across the room to locate one of the other, smaller windows by touch. "Take care of the big ones for me?"

Rising, Sokka smiled and said with a grin, "As my Lady so commands . . . I am all too willing to serve." Stepping past her on the way across the room -- and getting a caress across his bare chest in passing from his lovely wife -- he moved to the four, sliding panels that made up the one wide window that filled the main wall facing the sea. Moving them back and out of the way, he paused for a moment to take in the view: the dark, gently rolling sea, the span of beachhead bordering their hill and the black curtain of star-specked sky above . . . complete with the full moon rising into its place in the heavens.

"Beautiful," Sokka murmured, feeling the cool air move over his bare skin as he drank in the glowing light from above.

"Hmm?" Toph said, finishing her circuit of the room as she opened the last of the smaller windows. "What did you say?"

"I said . . . it's a beautiful night," Sokka said, turning away from the view to head back towards the bed. Meeting Toph halfway there, a spark of mischievous fun popped into his head, so he swooped up behind her before she could react and caught her up into his arms. "A-ha! Got you!"

With a cry of mock-disgust, Toph said, "Sokka! Put me down!"

"No, you are mine to do with as I please!" With that he spun around twice, chuckling like a demented Fire Nation officer before he moved over to the bed and plopped himself and Toph in the middle of the wide mattress. With a smile, he said lowly, "Now, you are trapped in my lair of _Dooooom_!"

Reaching out to pop his nearest shoulder with a fist -- though it wasn't all that hard of a blow, truthfully -- Tophi scowled at him for a moment before her face melted into a tolerant smile. "You sea-soaked hog monkey," she groused. "You know that makes me nervous!"

Laughing, Sokka leaned in and said with a more somber tone, "Yes, but do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you?" Reaching up, he placed on hand on her shoulder, gripping it gently. "Honestly, now."

With a sigh, Toph shook her head and reached up to cup his cheek. "No . . . I know you wouldn't, Sokka." Caressing his skin, feeling a day's worth of stubble under her fingertips, she added, "My handsome Southern prince."

"My Lady," he said softly. For a moment, they did nothing more than sit there on the covers, him looking at her lovely face and running his fingers through her long, dark hair, while she used her touch to 'see' his rugged features. Eventually, Sokka shifted up higher on the bed and began arranging the mountain of pillows there, before reaching out to guide Toph up to join him under the silk sheets.

"Mmm, much better," the blind woman said, waiting until Sokka was settled on his back, before scooting closer to cuddle into his side. "Especially with that breeze . . . I'm glad you suggested we open those windows, Sokka."

Smiling, Sokka replied, "It is very nice." He lay one arm around Toph's slender body, his hand resting on the bare skin of her left arm. "Especially with you here with me."

Running her hand over his bare chest, Toph nuzzled into his side and replied, "No one else I'd want to be with." She chuckled briefly before adding, "Just so long as you don't snore tonight, Snoozles."

Sokka laughed. "Oh, you never complained _before_. Besides, who said we were going to get any sleep tonight?"

At that, Toph lifted her head and turned her face towards his. "Oh, really?! You have some . . . other plans in store for tonight, lover?" Though her eyes weren't able to show any signs of her emotions, the tilt of her head and the wide, beaming, expectant expression spoke volumes.

"As a matter of fact," Sokka said, raising his free hand to cup Toph's cheek, "I do." With that, he craned his head down to touch his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Meeting him with equal parts surprise and willingness, Toph hummed her acquiescence as she slid her hands up to grip his broad shoulders. "I have a feeling . . . I'll like them already."

"I thought you might." Without another word, Sokka glanced towards the wide open window across the room -- seeing the pale, warm light from the moon filtering in -- before he closed them and focused his sole attention on his wife . . . .  
.  
.

oOoOo

.  
.

_ Nine Months Later . . . . _

.  
Coming in from the main courtyard at a run, Xia slid to a breathless stop in front of the entrance to the small nursery; her hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her blouse as she bowed briefly and announced, "My Lord! Our guests have arrived!"

Turning away from the small bed near the room's wide window, Sokka smiled and nodded towards the eager young maid. "Well, bring them in! I'll be right there." As Xia departed, he turned and gazed fondly at his wife, who was resting comfortably with her arms full of a blanket-wrapped bundle. "Toph, they're here."

With a sigh that was equal parts love and tiredness, Toph said, "Go welcome them, then. The Lord of the house should be there, since-."

"His Lady is currently indisposed?"With a smile, Sokka said, "I'll be right back, I promise." He left the nursery and made his way along the hallway; his hands tugging at the hem of his formal shirt and wide belt. The past couple of days had been hectic for both him and his wife . . . but, seeing the end result was more than worth it. _Though we did have to assure the people in the village that Toph would better control her 'labor pains'_, he mused. _For a moment, I thought she was going to bring the whole house down around our ears!_

Coming out into the courtyard, Sokka put such thoughts out of his mind as he spied the welcome sight of the giant, wooly Air Bison settling down in one corner of the open space. Climbing down from the wide saddle, the slim form of Katara paused to help her fellow passenger down, before turning to face him with an excited grin. "Sokka!"

"Hey, sis! Welcome to Jiayang Village!" Sokka stepped down from the entrance way, his arms open wide to accept the exuberant hug from his sister. "I'm happy to see you here finally!"

"Well, helping Aang to rebuild the Air Temples is hard work," Katara said archly, before she added, "But we would've have missed seeing the newest member of our family for anything."

Coming to land next to them, the Avatar smiled before taking Sokka's hand in greeting. "Katara's right," he said, as the winged lemur, Momo came to rest on his shoulder. "Ever since we heard about your first child coming, it's been the one thing we've been looking forward to for months now." Glancing at Momo when the furry creature chattered something, he added, "Even Momo's excited."

Sokka nodded. "Well, it's been about nine months in the making . . . but, you won't have to wait that long to see her." He looked past them and smiled wide as their fellow passenger limped slowly up to join them. "Lord Iroh, it's an honor to welcome you to our home."

Puffing as he stopped between Aang and Katara, the former Fire Nation regent managed to smile as he bowed to the young warrior. "It is . . . an honor indeed, my young . . . friend," he said. "Ooh . . . forgive me, but . . . my old bones aren't used to such traveling."

"Don't fret, sir," Sokka said, "you won't have to move that much further. Come, Toph is waiting for us in the nursery." Leading the trio inside, Sokka nodded briefly to Xia in passing -- the faithful maid smiling as she scurried back into the kitchen -- as they made their way to the small-yet-cozy room just off from the main common area. "Toph, they're here."

Looking up from where she was sitting up against the headboard of her bed, the blind Earthbender smiled. "Welcome, everyone . . . come meet our new daughter."

Moving to the one side, Aang used his Airbending power to move a padded chair over near the side of the bed, before he leaned over to peer into the open folds of the swaddled bundle in Toph's arms. "She's beautiful, Toph," he said.

Katara helped Iroh to sit down in the chair, before she gazed on the dark-haired baby. "Aww, she's a beautiful little girl . . . she's got your looks, Toph."

"I think she's got Sokka's nose, to be honest," Toph said, smiling fondly through her tease at Sokka.

Easing back into the chair, the old soldier sighed and smiled. "May I see her, my young friend?" Holding out his hands, he waited until Toph gently placed her baby in his arms. before he gazed at her and said, "She is a lovely baby. You both must be very proud of what you have made together." The baby squirmed and made a soft cry, so Iroh made a granfatherly sound as he rocked back gently.

Peering down from Aang's shoulder with his wide eyes, Momo made a quizzical sound, before he sat back and churred.

Chuckling, Aang said, "I think Momo likes her."

Coming to sit by Toph on the bed, Sokka put his arm around her and said, "It's great to have you here to share in this," he said. "I think we did pretty well, for our first try."

"Even though I did all the hard work," Toph said, giving Sokka a nudge with her elbow to his ribs.

"Well, someone had to," Sokka replied.

Chuckling, Katara held her arms out to Iroh to accept the baby next. "Oh, I think my brother's more than happy with his part in the whole process," she said, cradling the little newborn with a motherly touch. "But, you two did make a precious little girl." She turned to let Aang look at her, asking the proud parents, "Have you decided on a name for her?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Sokka said, "Well . . . we had planned-."

"Actually, I had something in mind," Toph said, before she reached up to give her husband's hand a squeeze. "But, I thought it'd be best to let Sokka pick her name. After all, she's our first child . . . and I can always the name our next one."

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, you wicked girl," he murmured.

"So, tell us . . . what name did you pick, Sokka?" Aang asked.

Sokka said simply, "Aulan."

Iroh nodded. "It is a lovely name. Very fitting for your daughter, my young friend."

"She's just perfect, I think," Katara said, moving over to hand Aulan over to Sokka. "We're happy for you both."

"Thanks, sis," Sokka said, shifting to a more comfortable position as he held his daughter. "We're just glad everyone could be here to share this moment . . . well, almost everyone."

"My nephew and Lady Ursa both send their congratulations," Iroh said. "However, duties as Fire Lord and as his advisor kept them from joining us." He added with a nod, "They do hope that you will bring your baby to visit them, when she is able to travel."

"Well, that may be while yet," Toph said, yawning softly. "I've still got to recover from all my . . . labors."

"You'll have plenty of time to rest," Sokka said gently. "As such, I don't think Lord Zuko and Lady Ursa would begrudge our family's right to see our daughter first? After all, we still need to visit your parents in Gaoling."

"The rest of the tribe should be able to see her, too." Katara nodded.

Sokka smiled, listening as Katara and Toph began to talk about the future travel arrangements of their small family. Girls will be girls, he mused, while he looked down at Aulan; the tiny baby quite content to lay in his arms. Brushing aside the blanket with his fingers, he gazed at his daughter's face -- eyes closed, tiny lips pouting beneath a dark fringe of wispy hair. Giving her a gentle caress with the backs of his fingers, he nudged the blanket aside . . . revealing the round point of her shoulder, and the small, ruddy birthmark that lay exposed there.

A birthmark that resembled the near-complete shape of a rising, crescent moon.

With a soft chuckle, Sokka glanced towards the roof of his home, as if peering beyond into the skies above. _Thank you, my Princess_. he said silently, before he covered Aulan back up and turned to add his own thoughts into the discussion at hand.

END

.  
.  
_AUTHOR'S FOOTNOTE : The name _**Aulan**_ was taken from the name _**Aluanerk**_, which is an Inuit goddess; friendly and a patron of the ocean. Much thanks to _**MooncatX**_ for pointing me in the direction of alternate deities to find her name._

_Yes, this will have a very large bearing on what Aulan will become, in a possible future story. - SRS_


End file.
